Bouts of Nausea
by Her Sweetness
Summary: Mello can be quite unreasonable. Even more so when he's sick. OS.


Title: _Bouts of Nausea _

Rating: _PG_

Summary: _Mello can be quite unreasonable. Even more so when he's sick._

A/N: _Just a little something done in about thirty minutes. _

-

"Mello."

"Who _is_ it…?"

"Mello, please look at me."

"Nn…" Mello, relenting, decided to turn over on the couch he had taken up residence on. The covers he was wrapped in rolled with him and he lifted his heavy eyelids to look up into the gray eyes of Wammy's House's number one genius. Mello growled, "It's you… Get out of my room."

"We aren't in your room."

Mello blinked twice and then narrowed his eyes at Near, thinking this was some kind of trick. He then peeped out of his covers and looked around, discovering that the two of them were in the common room of the large orphanage.

Near shrugged. "See?"

Mello glared. "You moved me!" he accused weakly.

"How could I do that? You weigh much more than I do."

"Don't call me fat!"

"But…" Near sighed and shook his head, deciding that wasn't important at the moment. He looked back at the slightly confused and upset blond. "Mello, I understand that you're sick and don't feel well. But you should be in the infirmary or at least in your room. If you stay down here, you'll cause problems. One, you'll be spreading your germs. And two, you're in the way."

"In the way of _what_?" he groaned, rolling back over. "Since when do you come in here anyway?"

"I think you have one of my puzzle pieces on the couch with you," Near said, matter-of-factly. "If you could just scoot over, I could search-"

"No."

"Mello, please-"

"Goddammit, Near," Mello grumbled, snuggling deeper into his covers, "I'm sick!"

"I can't say it isn't a lesson well learned. Maybe you and Matt won't go moshing in the rain naked anymore then," Near preached. "Especially not in front of my window… You know I already have problems with nightmares…"

Mello glared over his shoulder.

A sound of creaking stairs was heard in the momentary silence between the two boys and they looked up to see Matt coming down the staircase into the common room. With him, instead of the DS that was always glued to his hand, was a bottle of aspirin that was half empty. He came into the room and stood at the foot of the couch, looking bleary-eyed.

"Hello, Matt," Near said, sighing. "How are you feeling?"

"I have headaches, a whooping-cough and bouts of nausea."

"Yes, I noticed." Near's face darkened. "I saw what happened to my Lego collection."

Matt sneezed. "Yeah. Couldn't make it to the bathroom in time."

"Oh, _I_ get told to move and that I'm germy and _he_ gets the welcome-wagon?" Mello whined.

"I need that puzzle piece," Near pleaded, looking back at the blond. "The puzzle is incomplete and it's gnawing at me. I only want to check if it's there."

Mello scowled up at Near, showing his nose, red from all the tissues. "Well, yeah, it is in here, Near. And tough titties to you because I farted on it. So there."

Near gaped.

Matt sneezed again.

"Matt, what'd you come in here for? Get your own sickroom!"

The redhead stared for a moment, seemingly dazed. "Huh… O-Oh yeah! I remember; Mello, do you have my heating-pad? I need it, my chest is congested."

"No," Mello said sullenly.

Matt frowned. He bent down and then picked up a white electric cord off the floor that went from a wall-socket to underneath Mello's blankets. Matt said, "If this isn't my heating-pad, then I'd like to know what _other_ electric appliances you're using under that blanket."

Mello whined, "My chest is congested too!"

"I don't care, give it back!"

"I want my puzzle-piece, violated or no," Near said defiantly.

"Get out of my room," Mello wailed. "I'm siiiiiiiick!"

"We aren't in your room!" Near groaned.

Matt, tired of all of this, yanked on the cord and out popped the heating-pad, into his hands. He unplugged it from the wall and was on his way back upstairs, ignoring Mello's cussing.

"Mello, really!" Near said, now shaking Mello's shoulder.

"Get it yourself," he huffed and turned over to sleep.

Near was unwilling to risk catching whatever bug Mello had but the incompletion of his puzzle was too aggravating. He got his courage up and dove in, disrupting Mello and causing the blond to react violently. Near got a few bruises and probably would have gotten worse if Mello was in full health but he came out alive with his white puzzle piece in his hand.

"Awww. Mello, it's _bent_…"

Mello frowned over his shoulder. When Near looked at him with disappointed eyes, Mello feigned a sweet voice, "Want me to _fix_ it for you, Near?"

"H-How could you f-"

Mello grabbed it and ate it.

-

A/N: _XD Thank you for your kind attention. Please review if you liked it!_


End file.
